children_of_ichor_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Salma Halabi-Blomberg
Salma is a 15-year-old daughter of Hecate created and RPed by Grendel. Appearance Salma has light skin, long, dark hair, and dark blue eyes. She has a long, straight nose and a steady gaze, as well as dark, serious eyebrows that hold a certain, decisive gaze (think Arab). She has an average height and build, as well as long, nimble fingers. Salma usually wears long-sleeved, subtly decorated shirts and jeans; her hair is almost always down. Salma usually wears tennis shoes, and occasionally boots. Personality Salma has a stretchable temper, and she isn't angered easily. She likes a good laugh, and is generally a positive-minded person; Salma doesn't like arguments, especially not among others, and she'll do her best to either stop the argument or leave the scenario. Salma isn't one to get involved in drama, making sure that her life is as carefree as possible. However, when Salma sets her mind on something, she'll do it. She isn't the bravest, and doesn't like risking her life (even though she does it practically every day), but she'll complete a quest if it's a win-win. Other than that, Salma isn't above lying, although, as previously mentioned, she doesn't like disputes and will not lie if it means angering others. This may make her come off as a people pleaser, although it's really just Salma trying to make her own life better. Abilities Mystiokinesis, commonly known as magic, as well as Umbrakinesis (the ability to manipulate darkness). Not to mention control of the Mist. (By the way, all of these are legit abilities children of Hecate have. If it's wrong, blame the Rick Riordan Wiki.) Backstory Salma's grandfather was originally from the Middle East, although he moved to Denmark early in his life, where he met Salma's grandmother, hence Salma's last name: Halabi from her grandfather's side, and Blomberg from her grandmother's. Salma's father passed the last name onto Salma. Living in Denmark until she was three years old, Salma’s father Theodor (he was given a Danish name) found a job in the States, specifically North Carolina, and moved there. As the world around Salma became more dangerous and monsters began showing themselves, Salma was taken to Camp Half Blood by a satyr. Weapon A short spear Strengths and Weaknesses Physical Strength(s) Salma is a good climber, having practiced a lot at the local rock-climbing place, also frequenting the nearby mountains. She’s swift and fast to hide if need be. Mental Strength(s) Salma is determined and straightforward; she doesn’t wander off, she stays right on track. This includes anything she says; she doesn’t go into too much detail, rather keeping it short, sweet, and to the point. Emotional Strength(s) However straightforward Salma may be, she doesn’t linger on a bad subject for too long, because it can pull her down. Instead, she doesn’t stay sad, angry, or distressed for long; she bounces back up and finds a solution. Physical Weakness(es) Salma is quick to tire, and she’s a horrible swimmer. She doesn’t like the water, and is the kind of person who, if at a pool, would rather stay outside reading and not get wet. This counts for boats, too; she gets heavily seasick. This proves a hindrance on quests which include water. Mental Weakness(es) No matter how calm Salma may seem on the outside, she can’t keep her cool forever. There are moments when she snaps, and she snaps hard. She may cry, she may yell, or she may just crumble inside, but it happens if anything is too much. Also, if things are not the way they are supposed to be, it’s hard on her. Fatal Flaw(s) Salma goes for precision and perfection, but this can be her worst flaw. Perfection isn’t always key, and it may be her downfall. Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Child of Hecate Category:Camp Counselor